Lazos de sangre o de amor?
by Kinore
Summary: Cain y Abel. . . siempre fueron así? o es que hubo una razón para que la batalla entre hermanos despertara? Humanidado o Hermandad?
1. Chapter 1

**Lazos de sangre. . . o**** de amor?**

Si alguna vez llegaste a pensar que todos los seres sobre naturales estaban en nuestra contra estas muy equivocado, pueden existir seres que deseen proteger a la humanidad tal es el caso de Abel nuestro protagonista, quien lo diría vampiro que bebe la sangre de otro vampiro, genial no? Pero nunca fue así alguna vez existió el Abel sediento de sangre humana que no pudo contener hasta que conoció al verdadero amor.

--I--

Fuera de este planeta en un satélite cercano, habitan un trío de hermanos aun jóvenes, se puede ver a un jovencito de mirada dulce y cabellos rubios, llamado Caín, quien busca a su hermano menor. . . .

-Hermano, hermano Abel, donde te encuentras?

-Buuu!!!

-Aaaaa!! Pero que crees que estas haciendo, casi me matas de un susto!!!

-Oh vamos no seas así. . . espera. . . no te atrevas. . .( aparece un pequeño de nombre Abel)

-Ven aquí hermanito. . . (y le dio tremendo coscorrón)

-Oye solo intento alegrar tu día

-Si claro solo para provocarme un infarto

-Que no pueden estar tranquilos un momento? (aparece la hermana menor de los tres)

-Ah, hola hermana, que haces por este lugar

-Solo vine a saludar a mis hermanos favoritos!

-Si claro. . . a propósito has visto algo nuevo en la Tierra?

-No, no hay nada interesante por el momento, solo más problemas (dijo la pequeña con melancolía)

-Pero. . . si hay muchas cosas interesantes!! Están todos esos humanos desearía poder ingerir su sangre. . .

-QUE?!! Caín se te olvida que no podemos hacerlo?! (Regañó el pequeño Abel a su hermano Caín)

-Oh vamos, serán unos cuantos nada más!

-Hermano sabes bien que eso esta fuera de los límites. . . además no nos beneficiaríamos en nada

-Cuando van a entender que los humanos son una raza inferior que nosotros!!!!

-Te equivocas nosotros somos tan vulnerables como ellos, no somos inmortales

-No es necesario que me lo digas además si mi memoria no me falla fueron ellos quienes asesinaron a nuestra madre!

-No involucres a mamá en esto ella sabía por qué moriría

-Mi querido Abel debes de ver más allá de la humildad humana, por si no lo sabes ellos solos se destruyen entre si además no pueden evitar sentir el mismo deseo que nosotros. . .la sed de sangre. . .

-No te equivocas Caín. . . desafortunadamente los humanos si corren ese riesgo sin embargo son contados los que lo hacen los demás solo piensan en la misma codicia

-Acaso ya estas de parte suya?. . . no puedo creer que digan eso, nuestra madre lloraría al verlos decir esas cosas. . . ella creía en ellos. . .

-_Creía en ellos_. . . bah! tonterías ella lo hizo sin embargo una lanza acabó con ella, que ella creía en ellos, claro!

-Basta de discusiones debemos encargarnos de otros asuntos, yo me voy y espero verlos en el salón central en una hora

-Uh? A donde vas Caín?

-Iré a dar un paseo

-Ni siquiera pienses en bajar a la Tierra!

-No puedes hacer nada. . .

-No me permitiré que salgas de aquí!

-Tu tranquilo, no haré nada que rompa nuestros lazos hermanito, solo caminaré

-No, Caín espera. . . voy contigo

-Que vienes?. . .eso no lo esperaba, de acuerdo

-Pero regresaremos en una hora de acuerdo?

-Si, como digas vamos ahora (En seguida ambos salieron de la sala y, después del satélite)

-Ah. . . madre. . . ojala y estuvieses con vida. . . el cuidar de mis hermanos es más difícil de lo que esperé. . . solo desearía que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo y dejaran a la humanidad en paz. . .

-Y en la Tierra-

-Vamos Abel, date prisa. . . pareces anciana!

-Hermano ve más despacio. . . . ah disculpe señora!

-Muchachito condenado. . . mira nada más, me salpicaste!!!!

-Ah. . . Abel!!. . . discúlpelo señora no era su intención, verdad?

- Si, perdone. . .

-Si yo fuera su madre estarían castigados!!

-Gracias a Dios tiene razón, si fuera mi madre yo hubiera huido de casa jajaja. . .

-PERO QUE DICES!!!

-Vamonos Abel. . . (Tomo a su hermano del brazo y salieron corriendo)

-VUELVAN ACA NIÑOS MALCRIADOS!!!!

-Jajaja, que corrediza nos dio. . . .

-Caín. . . (Mientras lo miraba serio)

-Que sucede Abel?

-No me digas que solo bajas a la Tierra a hacerle bromas a la gente!!

-Claro que no, hay cosas más interesantes como el parque de diversiones, los jardines con fuentes, la comida. . . .

-Caín? Hola como has estado? (aparece una linda jovencita de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros)

-. . . Uh. . . hola. . . (Contesta algo sonrojado)

-Um. . . Caín?. . . aja. . . . (Mientras le pica una costilla)

-Bueno veo que estas bien. . .

-Hola yo soy Abel, hermano menor de Caín. . . dime tu quien eres?

-Hola mi nombre es Jessica, pero por que no dices nada Caín?

-Bueno es que yo. . . .ah. . . traje a Abel para que conozca este lado de la ciudad

-Meda gusto verte otra vez por aquí, hace mucho que no me visitas!

-Bueno es solo que. . . estoy un poco ocupado en casa jaja (contesta un poco nervioso)

-Oye a poco mi hermano Caín te viene a visitar?

-Solía visitarme seguido pero después ya no lo vi, desde que me dijo que. . .

-Basta Abel no hagas tantas preguntas!!!!!

-Ah hermano, no es para tanto. . .

-Jaja, eres muy lindo, pero ya me tengo que ir solo vine a comprar algo para mi madre esta un poco enferma!

-Que pena, bueno. . si quieres nos vemos después!

-Aja. . nos vemos hasta luego chicos!!

-Nos vemos. . . que linda!

-Vaya, vaya, así que ya tienes novia!!

-NO ES MI NOVIA!!!

-Tranquilo no es malo. . .ahhhhh. . .

-Que sucede Abel?

-Mi. . .mira eso!!! (ambos voltearon la mirada a una esquina de un edificio)

-Que es eso. . que silueta tan extraña! Vayamos a ver!!

-Era horrible para que vamos?!!

-En esa dirección se fue Jessica!!! Date prisa

-Pero hermano. . . no sabemos que es!!

A lo lejos se escucho un grito desgarrador, que incito escalofríos en los jóvenes hermanos, en seguida adelantaron el paso y a su esperar encontraron a la jovencita tirada en el piso junto a ella la silueta extraña se levantaba y miraba al cielo con gran sonrisa, mientras la gente a su alrededor corría despavorida, llena de miedo corrieron a encerrarse, temiendo un ataque próximo, este ser solo se dio la vuelta y elevo al cielo, perdiéndolo de vista los jóvenes hermanos, al instante corrieron hacia la jovencita que yacía inconciente . . .

-Jessica? JESSICAAAA!!!


	2. Desconsuelo

--II--

--II--

-Jessica? JESSICAAAA!!

-Esta pálida. . . hermano que hacemos?!

-No lo sé!!. . . Jessica responde!!

-Qué ocurrió? (la gente del lugar a ver que el ser desaparecía se acercaron a ver que ocurría pero tal curiosidad hizo sentir incomodo a Caín. . .)

-Aléjense!! No se acerquen!!

-Caín?. . . tranquilo!!

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME TANQUILICE!!

-OH!! NO POR DIOS!! ESTA MUERTA!! (Al escuchar esto la gente entro en pánico, comenzó a moverse más rápido algunos corrieron y otros se quedaron junto a Caín y Abel)

-Ya vieron?! (Un señor salto de entre la multitud) eso en su cuello eso es. . . UNA MORDIDA DE VAMPIRO!!

-Que?!. . . (Exclamó Abel con sobre salto y un poco nervioso)

-Je. . Jessica. . .. NOOOO!! (Mientras abrazaba su cuerpo y lloraba sobre él)

-Caín. . . . (Abel solo miraba el desconsuelo de su hermano) Caín. . . ven vamos a casa hermano. . .

-. . . . . . Jessica. . . . Aquí me voy a quedar!!

-Pero hermano. . . ya no hay nada que tu puedas hacer. . .

-Hey ustedes dos!! (Un señor ya mayor los señalo con coraje). . . yo los conozco!!

-Si los hemos visto antes!! (Otra anciana se acerco a ellos). . Reconozco esa mirada. . .

-Caín esto ya no me gusta vamonos de aquí!!

-Ya se. . . ustedes. . . ustedes son los hijos de. . .

-Somos los hijos de Ivy!!. . . por qué, acaso tiene algo de malo?! (Caín levantaba la cabeza y mira toda la gente) Es acaso que ustedes nos temen?. . . acaso. . . TEMEN A LOS VAMPIROS?!

-Caín!! Hermano tranquilízate!! (Mientras le sujetaba los brazos)

-Entonces fueron ustedes los que mandaron a atacar a esta jovencita!!

-QUE?!. . . . CLARO QUE NO!! (se arrojo hacia el hombre que le dijo)

-Hermano vamonos!! (Levanto a Caín lo sacó a la fuerza del tumulto de gente que los miraba con rencor)

Mientras se alejaban una lagrima rodaba por la mejilla de Caín al dejar atrás el cuerpo de su querida Jessica, sin omitir el rencor que sentía la gente al saber sobre sus actos, la gente desde ese instante comenzó a tener más precaución cuando se tratara de un desconocido, puesto que sospecharían que se trata de un vampiro. Al llegar al satélite Caín entró con furia al salón principal donde se encontraba su hermana Seth. . .

-Tan pronto llegan?. . . . uh? (mira desconcertada a Caín) Abel que sucedió? Que le ocurre a Caín?

-Uh. . . pues. . . ah. . . llegamos a la Tierra y nos topamos con una chica muy linda al parecer amiga de Caín. . . pero. . . cuando se despidió fue atacada por un ser extraño. . . tal parece que era vampiro. . .

-QUE?! Un vampiro?! (Seth se asombró)

-Así es. . . la gente armó un escándalo, y mencionaron a mamá tu sabes como se pone Caín cuando se toca ese tema, se impacientó y se abalanzó contra uno de ellos. . . . la joven murió y traje a Caín a la fuerza de vuelta. . . . Eso es lo que pasó

-Pero me mal!! Pobre Caín. . . crees que debemos animarlo?

-No creo que sea el momento esperemos a que se tranquilice y ya veremos. . . . .

Al caer la tarde noche Seth fue a la habitación de Caín, pero se encontraba cerrada, solo suspiro y dio la vuela se dirigió a Abel y con un meneo de la cabeza supo que Caín aun se sentía mal decidieron esperar un poco más, al poco rato la alarma del satélite se activó, algo estaba sucediendo, pero no sabían que era, se dirigieron a la sala de control y vieron que todas las cámaras que rodeaban el satélite habían sido desconectadas, al poco rato las reactivaron y todo parecía tranquilo a simple vista pero de regreso en la entrada de la habitación de Caín se percataron de que no contestaba, Abel intentó abrir la puerta pero no ocurrió nada asi que decidió tumbarla pero quedó petrificado a ver que no había nadie en la habitación a excepción de un rastro de sangre que se dirigía a la ventana, ambos hermanos corrieron a ver pero la ventana había sido derretida en su totalidad, por un gran poder, ambos se miraron sorprendido pero a la vez temiendo por su hermano. . Habrá sido él el que causo tal daño?. . . la hermana menor se tiró de rodillas. . .

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Abel. . . .

-Te creo algo no anda bien. . . Caín en que estas pensando?

-Debemos ir a buscarlo. . . debe estar cerca de aquí!!

Mientras tanto en la Tierra. . .

La gente corre asustada, aterrada al ver semejante figura nocturna y escalofriante en el centro de la plaza, todos miran con curiosidad pero vuelven la mirada al ver tal escena. . .

-QUE HORROR!!

-QUIEN PUDO HABER HECHO ESTO?!

-ES EL APOCALIPSIS!!

El motivo por el cual los aldeanos corrían horrorizados era porque en medio de la plaza se encontraba crucificado el mismo espectro que había atacado a Jessica. . .


	3. Búsqueda

Búsqueda

En los capítulos anteriores, Caín sufre la perdida de una persona muy querida, al saber que se trataba de un vampiro quien le arrebato ese sentimiento decide buscar venganza, ahora Abel y Seth, sus hermanos menores buscarán la forma de traer de regreso a su hermano.

-Abel?. . . hermano donde estas?! Abel?

-Seth por aquí!!

-Te estaba buscando. . . no me asustes así (decía ella mientras entraba al gran salón de mando)

-Mira según estos informes, el ataque de vampiros cedió hace ya más de un siglo, sin embargo descartaron la búsqueda de los mismos de un solo golpe, algo debió suceder para que tal movimiento cesará al instante, no crees?

-Si, pero, creo eso debería ser bueno no crees Abel, es decir para que querrías tu que nos estuvieran casando. . .

-Seth nosotros no somos como aquellos, en nuestros cuerpos se encuentran los nano chips que nos hacen lo que somos, no simplemente . . . vampiros. . . .

-Somos Kresnicks, y se que me siento orgullosa pienso que no seguimos con la cadena que llevamos arrastrando desde hace tiempo, nosotros no perseguimos a los humanos, nuestra madre nos inculcó bien eso. . .

-Así es por eso estoy seguro de que Caín no buscará venganza bebiendo la sangre de aquellos humanos sin embargo. . . (Se abre la compuerta del salón)

-Tienes razón hermanito. . . no bebería la sangre de aquellos humanos. . . .

-Caín!! Hermano dónde estabas?! (Seth corrió hacia él)

-Solo salí a dar la vuelta, pero creo que me perdí en la otra gran ciudad

-Pero que estas diciendo?! Caín estábamos muy preocupados por ti. . .escuche los rumores de que aquel espectro había sido asesinado. . .

-Espectro? A cuál te refieres? (Preguntó Caín desconcertado)

-Hermano no bromees así!!

-Pero a que se refieren. . un momento creen que yo asesine a esa cosa?!

-Que acaso no fuiste tu?! Caín dinos la verdad!!

-Ya les he dicho la verdad yo no hice nada!! Ahora déjenme en paz!! (Sale del salón furioso)

-Pero Caín!. . . Abel que hacemos? Debemos creerle?!

-A decir verdad Seth yo tampoco se que creer. . .

-Pero que piensan esos de mi!! Admito que estaba furioso por lo que hizo pero. . . como un vampiro atacaría a otro es ridículo!! (Caín entró en su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, sujetó la foto que conservaba de su querida Jessica ) Jessica, con gusto hubiera dado mi vida por ti, pero me alegro de que ese vampiro haya sido condenado, quien habrá sido?, de cualquier forma como rayos llegue a ese lugar tan lejos de casa, no recuerdo que pasó, descansaré un rato así despejaré mi mente (soltando la imagen de Jessica dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos)

-Oye Seth. . .

-Que sucede hermano?

-Pienso bajar a la Tierra vigila a Caín mientras estoy investigando que sucedió, no dejes que salga por favor

.Esta bien pero Abel te cuidado no me gustaría que tuvieras una riña con Caín por todo esto. . . .

-Descuida Seth ya regreso cuida de Caín. . . (Salió del gran salón transportándose a la Tierra)

-Quien habrá sido? en verdad Caín habrá atacado a ese vampiro? . . . Mamá me dijo una vez que el nano chip nos haría diferentes a los demás vampiros, y que gracias él nunca beberíamos de los humanos, mencionó una especie de cadena pero para qué?. . ah. . . madre porque nos dejaste tan pronto, el estar con mis hermanos no es suficiente, yo sola no lo puedo cuidar. . .

Mientras Seth se hacia sus interrogantes Abel ya comenzaba a moverse por el lugar, mucha gente ignoraba lo sucedido, la gente temía por su vida si acaso llegaba a suceder otro ataque, ambos hermanos están seguros que Caín había sido, pero si no fue él entonces. . . qué esta sucediendo. . .nuevos vampiros comienzan a emerger.


End file.
